1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, specifically it relates to the information processing apparatus and the information processing method to execute streaming reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been more opportunities to view contents such as movie, audio or the like via network. Especially the content like movie has a large data size, and so it takes a long time to download a whole data file before reproducing. Therefore, in many cases streaming reproduction is used in which data is reproducing while being transferred.
At this time, network bandwidth used for data transfer is fluid in changing due to various factors. Therefore, a client side of the streaming reproduction uses buffer to absorb effects of this change of the bandwidth on reproduction of content to some extent. However, even though a buffer is in use, reproduction of content may be interrupted due to a rapid change in the network bandwidth, and this deteriorates usability.
Thus, JP 2007-515108 A, for example, discloses a system which reproduces a program prepared in advance which has a certain broadcast quality, such as an advertisement, when a reproduction quality of content falls lower than a predetermined value.